The immunodeficient mouse colony core facility serves this program project by providing biological model to test the tumorigenicity or prostate carcinoma in vivo. Specifically, the SCID mouse peritoneal model tests tumor growth, adhesiveness, penetration, local spread and distant metastasis. In addition, we are using S.C. and orthotopic males of LNCaP cells administration in athymic nude mice. The specific measurable end points are both qualitative and quantitative. Qualitative assessments include gross anatomic as well as histologic and phenotypic descriptions of the immunotopography of human prostate xenografts. Quantitative assessment includes tumor xenograft size, number, depth of invasion, and animal survival data. Specifically, the SCID model and athymic nude mouse model will be used to: 1) Assess in vivo tumorigenicity and invasion of prostate cell lines selected or transfected for variable plasma membrane integrin status. 2) Assess effect of laminin 5 on in vivo invasion of selected or transfected prostate cell lines. 3) Assess in vivo tumorigenicity and invasion of metalloproteinase transfectants of a human prostate carcinoma cell lines. 4) Provide fixed, frozen, and fresh tissue from the SCID or nude mouse human xenografts for analysis as described in Projects 1-3.